custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Tina Misbehaves at Toys"R"Us (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Tina Misbehaves at Toys"R"Us '''is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on March 28, 1990. Plot Tina is the only one without a Babar plush doll and Barney and the Backyard Gang make fun of her. So, Tina asks her mom to take her to the store to get her one, but when she gets there, Tina's mom can't afford Babar plush doll. When she tries to offer him Tanya Mousekewitz plush doll, Tina loses his patience and dire consequences ensue! Recap Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) *Brady (Andres McKenzie) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Dylan (Chris Hale) *Harlow (Danielle Clegg) *Dominic (Elijah Wood) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Griselda (Ana Maria Vargas) *Roger Rabbit (Voice: Charles Fleischer / Body: Carey Stinson) *Jessica Rabbit (Mary Bartram) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Mother Goose (Sandy Walper) *Pieman of Simple Simon (Matt LeBlanc) *Mr. Dan the Cleanup Man (Dan Gilroy) Songs #Barney Theme Song (tune: Yankee Doodle) #I Love You (Tune: This Old Man) #Laugh with Me! #You Are Grounded! (tune: The Winkster Song) #We're Gonna Teach Tina a Lesson #Tinkerputt's Song #I'm a Little Robot (tune: I'm a Little Teapot) #The Land of Mother Goose #I'm Mother Goose #Humpty Dumpty #Simple Simon (tune: Yankee Doodle) #This is the House That Jack Built #Peter Piper #Clean Up # #Forgive Me #Toys"R"Us is Opened Now! Trivia *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney Goes to School" and the same vocals from "Waiting for Santa". *Brady wears a black long-sleeved polo shirt with a few red stripes, beige cargo pants, brown shoes and short hair. *Michael wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". *Amy wears the same clothes that Cassandra Halloran wore in the Wiggles video, "Wake Up, Jeff!", during the song "I Can Do So Many Things" and the same hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". *Tina wears the same dress that Rose Cousens wore in the Wiggles video, "Big Red Car", during the song "Five Little Joeys", white knee socks and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears the same hairstyle from "Campfire Sing Along". *Luci wears a white shirt, red shorts, white ankle socks, brown sneakers and the same hairstyle from "Waiting for Santa". *Dylan wears the same orange shirt that Tony wore in "At Home in the Park", blue jeans, brown sneakers and a curtained hairstyle. *Harlow wears a red long-sleeved shirt, a denim vest, a denim pleated skirt, red knee socks, brown Mary Jane shoes and long hair. *Dominic wears an azure and white checkered collar shirt, olive green pants, brown shoes and long hair. *Derek wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". *Adam wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". *Griselda wears a bright green t-shirt, white shorts, white ankle socks, brown shoes and long hair. * *Before Barney comes to life, *When Tina shouts angrily and destroys the entire Toys"R"Us, here's how it goes: *#Tina pushes and knocks over a big basket of stuffed toys *#Tina pushes and knocks all the shelves full of different toys *#Tina swats all the boards games off every shelf *#Tina swats all the videotapes off every shelf and stomps on them angrily *#Tina pushes and knocks over a big basket of toy balls and grabs a beach ball that dropped from the big basket *This is another time Time Laspe is used. It is when Tina destroys the whole Toys"R"Us. *After Tina destroys the entire Toys"R"Us, Tina grabs a beach ball that dropped from the big basket and hit her mom in the face with it. *During a scene where Tina destroys the whole Toys"R"Us, the music from "Barney Goes to School" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang quickly search for Zippity) is used. *Tina misbehaved at "Toys"R"Us", so she will not go there, until *Tina got grounded for 2 weeks. * * * * *Production for this video took place in September 1989. Quotes Quote 1: *(after the "Barney Theme Song", ) Quote 2: *Tina: Oh, boy! The Babar plush doll! I want that one! *Tina's mom: But it costs $20. I don't have that much. *Tina: Oh, pretty please, mom? He's so nice and cuddly. *Tina's mom: Here. (takes out the Tanya Mousekewitz plush doll and shows it to Tina) How about a Tanya Mousekewitz plush doll instead? It's only $10. *Tina: No way! I want what I want so give it to me now! *Tina's mom: Don't act like a spoiled brat! Now everybody's staring at you! You can either have the Tanya Mousekewitz plush doll or you can have nothing at all! *Tina: Are you kidding? If I get it at my birthday party, everybody including Barney and the Backyard Gang think I'm a birthday loser! *Tina's mom: Too bad, Tina! You can either get the Tanya doll or you can leave the store! *Tina: Oh, I have a better idea! Why don't we buy a diamond ring so that way, you can engage me! *Tina's mom: Tina! Watch your language! *Tina: Go ahead and engage me! Engage me! Engage me right here at Toys"R"Us! *Roger: Uh-oh. We gotta get outta here. *Jessica: Yeah. Things are getting even worse. *Tina: You're not gonna engage me, mom?! Fine! I'll engage Toy"R"Us instead! How about that?! (she roars like a lion and destroys the whole Toys"R"Us) Quote 3: Quote 4: Quote 5: *(The next day, Barney and the Backyard Gang (except Tina) are bored in the backyard) *Luci: Poor Tina! She has been a bad behavior yesterday! *Amy: Yeah! She has been grounded for 2 weeks! *Michael: Barney, how come Tina is grounded for 2 weeks? *Barney: Well, *Derek: Anything else? *Barney: Well, Tina was supposed to get the Babar doll, but it costs $20. And when her mom offers her a Tanya doll which costs only $10, Tina acted like a spoiled brat. *Griselda: How come? *Barney: Because she told her mom she want what she wanted, but her mom said "no." *Adam: What else? *Barney: Well, after that, she destroyed the entire Toys"R"Us because of the damage of all toys. *Brady: What?! How could she do a thing like that?!